To Be Written
by Piper Ice
Summary: It’s gonna be a ficlet most likely, it’s taking place before Sora notices the island being swarmed by darkness in other words that never happens and Kairi’s head over heels for her best friend but can’t let it show. I don’t mind flames, but regular revie


Title: To be written

Ship: S/K of course!

Rating K+ for now, may be T later on

Summary: Read the story and find out! I'll give you a clue, it's gonna be a ficlet most likely, it's taking place before Sora notices the island being swarmed by darkness (in other words that never happens) and Kairi's head over heels for her best friend but can't let it show. I don't mind flames, but regular reviews are welcome. I'll update soon!

A/N :Yes it is a song fic (there will be a new song part for each chapter, bear with it, I live for music XD) and I know I should be working on New Found Cinderella but I couldn't resist writing this, it's been stuck in my head for a while. There's alot of details be warned!

* * *

_Staring at the blank page before you_

I sat at my pale mahogany desk, yellowed parchment lay before me. I was trying to write down a "note" of sorts in case something happened. Sora and Riku had been very jumpy around each other lately and me too, I knew a fight was going to commence. If I wasn't mistaken, it was most likely about me. Usually the only acted like that around their red-headed best friend if there was a secret between the two they had to resolve. After all, I knew those two best, considering we'd been friends since we were, what? five? and they were in their ansty moods. It usually came around when they were fighting over or for a girl. Causing them to be VERY hyper. Glancing back down at the paper I had to laugh, despite my worry of the boys. I had the best start to it already!

_Sora,_

_**Kairi**_

_Open up a dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

Oh yes, I was coming along nicely, I thought dryly. Sighing I just stared at the paper. Suddenly, a bang resounded off of my plastic glass windows. I looked over from my swiveling chair and gasped, a speck of brown hair just flew past the clear plastic/glass! It was almost night, what was Sora-was it Sora?- doing here?

Reaching the platform just under the window I looked out at the ocean. It was that time of day (in between afternoon and dusk) where everything seemed to glow in a surreal light. Opening the barrier between me and the wind outside a great sigh of relief escaped my lips. The salty breeze caressed my heated skin, goose bumps rising on bare arms and legs, hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. The pale moon-like light flooded the room, bathing the paper with Sora's name on it in that beautiful gentle radiance.

_Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it_

"Sora? Sora, are you here?" I hissed into the coming dark. Surely he hadn't come to throw rocks at my window just to leave! Looking down just in time I thrust my top half back in the pallid purple bedroom. Sora came in front of me again to my light surpass, and held out his hand. I tried to grab it but wound up grasping empty air. I knew he was here, afterall I'd heard him and seen the crazy fourteen-year-old, too! The salty flurry that swirled around my head, making me the slightest bit dizzy, also dried out my mouth. Sucking in a lungful of the relaxing air I licked my lips. That usual boyish sandy smell that followed Sora was just...under me?

Eyebrows raised, I looked out again. Sora, that wide grin must have gone to his spiked head! He was using an exercise trampoline to reach my second story window! Shaking my own head, I rested my head on elbows and the latter on the sill. He stopped his jumping and smiled up at me. His goofy smile was contagious and I could feel my own lips curving upward.

"So, what have you to tell me Sora?" Eyes locked with his it was like sharing a private joke. Fishing in his pocket he found a piece of cloth and threw it up. Thankfully it was attached to a water bottle filled with its substance or else it would have been carried off on the windy current. Observing it I found it had a little note on it. Actually it was a quote. Of myself!

'Sora, let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!' My hands shook wildly and I dropped the cloth. As I bent to pick it up I leaned against the window seat staring at my trembling fingers. He **knew** I wasn't kidding when I had said that yesterday. But how could he know that I wasn't joking around. How could he knew that I really wanted to just jump out my window into his arms and run for the raft. Or just run alongside him, who cares if I was slow...if I could just be with him.

_Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin_

Mentally slapping myself I grabbed part of the cloth that served as a mast on our raft. I would NOT think about that. Of all things my mind had to wander to those kind of things didn't it. It was a good thing no one knew of my little crush on Sora or Riku. I've always had sort of separate likings for them but the one for Riku had diminished long ago for silly reasons. However I couldn't rid my heart of the one for Sora. Everytime he entered my mind I decided it was best just to brush it off, think about it later. Which I never did though. Reaching the window again I looked down and found Sora wiping his face. Huh?

"What are you doing **now**?" In mid-roll of my hazel eyes I felt wet droplets on the back of my head. It was raining! "Let me guess. You still want to head out onto the raft don't you? Afterall, that's what you message meant, right?"

I was now covering my auburn locks with the so called message as Sora looked up squinting against the steady falling drops. "Of course! Why not? All the more fun, the danger of falling off!" Laughing at his own joke he held his hand out, catching droplets. "Steady as a beating drum. Heh, yes I got that from Pocahantas, don't remind me!" Sporting that silly grin he raised his now wet palms up to me, as if saying 'Come on, fall, I'll catch you'

"Let me grab something first." As I turned back I caught a glimpse of him, he wasn't lowering his hands. Oi, he DOES want me to come. Crazy idiot. I smiled at my usual "nickname" for him. I just tucked the pen, paper, and some baggy blue shorts, and a white tank into a squirrel bag. From my spot by the bed I could pivot and to my right would be the window. Facing my entry way to the unknown I threw the squirrel bag out of it. A loud "ow" obviously came from Sora as the strap probably hit his face on its way down. Smirking I returned to the window standing on it I sat with one leg out the window and one holding me from falling on the inside.

_No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in_

"I have no idea why I'm doing this! Wait, yes I do. I'm the only one with insanity in my family!" I called down to Sora, who was now holding my bag and the duffel we'd packed a cooler for the coconuts and fish and all in. The water bottle from earlier was no doubt in there two along with others. I could here his rough laugh all the way up here.

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken_

Still looking at Sora I gulped. My tiny fear of heights was growing at the prospect of jumping from here onto a trampoline balanced Sora. _'This should be fun...especially if I land on him!'_ I shook away the thought and actually yelled at him, "So your going to catch me and what, the force is going to make us jump to the raft from the trampoline?"

"Why no my dear, the trampoline is here so we don't collapse on the concrete underneath it." We both laughed at the image now in her mirrored minds. "I hate you Sora!"

"I love you too Kairi"

His arms spread eagle as if hugging the sky he cocked an eyebrow. "Coming?"

_  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." I muttered and swung my left leg over to the side open side and tumbled out of the window sill and rolled in the air. I tried to shut my eyes tight, but those darn hazel orbs refused to close! One arm around my head and the left one at my side I was about to scream when suddenly,

"Gotcha Kai-Kai" I landed in Sora's arms, my right one around his neck, left hanging loosely out of his grasp. I sat like that for a little bit. Strangely enough I was comfortable, Sora was stronger than I ever thought possible and his callused hands felt soft on the side of my head, stroking the auburn strands moving into his grasp. His other arm was supporting the crook in my legs, just under my knees.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

By just looking at his face I could tell he was restraining himself for spinning me around like you see in those movies. Instead he laughed with his eyes, letting me in on his little joke. I smiled meekly, belly still tumbling from my fall. Or was it from being held by Sora? I blushed at the thought and that's when I felt the cool sensation of fine mist sprinkling my burning cheeks. The rain was greatly appreciated at the moment. I hadn't even realized it was still trying to pour. I guess the trails of water running from Sora's widows peak down his face frame didn't give me any clue!

_The rest is still Unwritten..._


End file.
